"Suicide and attempted suicide are major public health problems, recognized in China and Hong Kong, in the US, and by the WHO. Yet it only has been during the past decade that formal public health research efforts have been developing. [unreadable] The China-Rochester Suicide Research Training Program (CRSRT) serves as a collaborative training network, anchored by 1) the Center for the Study and Prevention of Suicide (CSPS) of the University of Rochester Medical Center; and including 2) the West China School of Public Health and the Mental Health Center of Sichuan University (SCU), Chengdu; 3) the School of Public Health, Xiangya Medical School, Central South University, Changsha; 4) the Institute of Mental Health of Peking University, Beijing; 5) the Beijing Suicide Prevention Centre, Beijing; 6) the Department of Psychiatry of The Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK); and 7) the Hong Kong (HK) Jockey Club Suicide Research and Prevention Centre (SRPC) of The University of Hong Kong (HKU). The three aims of the CSRST include the development of research and training infrastructure, training of early-career investigators, and conducting research. [unreadable] The CSPS has been among the vanguard of centers in the US to develop public health and population-oriented programs seeking to prevent suicide. With its array of NIH-supported grants and diverse faculty, the CSPS has provided an extraordinarily successful setting for preparing trainees from the US and China for careers as independent peer-reviewed researchers. In turn, the CRSRT has catalyzed rapid research infrastructure growth in HK, and now is fostering systematic growth in new sites in China. [unreadable] "[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]